


When the Lost Turn to Found

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you are forced to stay on guard your entire life you forget what it's like to feel peace. Watch as our main character learns what it feels like to be happy.(sorry I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When the Lost Turn to Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fic that I've posted- so feel free to leave criticism in the comments. I don't normally like ocs, but I enjoyed writing this. If any of the people in this are uncomfortable with this I will take it down, you just have to tell me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Running. We’ve been running for so long now, and I’m not sure that we’ll ever stop. These  
people are chasing us- I don’t know who they are but I know why they want to catch us. I scream  
as one of their axes graze my shoulder. My brother, Ranboo, pulls me closer to him as he  
prepares to teleport. I tense up- knowing how painful it is to tag along on a teleportation.  
3  
2  
1  
I face plant onto the ground, only aggravating my wounds further. Both of us have no idea where  
we are, but for now I believe we are safe. The downfall of teleportation is that you can’t choose  
where you go- the game chooses for you. It appears to be a new server- which is a relief as the  
men can't get to us. Though we don’t know if they people here will accept us. For all we know  
they’ll try to send us back to where we came from. Ranboo kneels down to my shoulder and tries  
to use his shirt to cover the wound. The slight issue is that it’s still bleeding pretty hard,  
completely soaking his shirt with blood. As I lose more and more blood my vision gets spotty,  
my hearing goes out, everything gets fuzzy, and just like that I’m dead to the world.  
\---------------------------  
I’m not actually dead though, as I find out later. I didnt even respawn, I never died in the  
first place. Sometimes your mind over exaggerates things, as to force you to safety quicker. I  
look around and quickly realize Ranboo isn't with me. Panic starts to fill my body- my lungs start  
picking up less and less air as I start hyperventilating. Sure, I have separation anxiety- but you  
would too if you were in the world I was. I just want him to be safe. With all he’s done for me I  
could never imagine losing him.  
Because of my panic I don’t realize the searing pain throughout my body. It seems like  
every part of me is wounded, abdn when I tried to sit up I fell down immediately. Stupid injurys.  
If I’m this bad off Ranboo must be a thousand times worse. Is he even alive? Did he escape  
before they found us? I wouldn't be mad if he left- because at least he would be safe. As I get lost  
in my thoughts I don’t realize two people walk into the room.  
One of them has a bob of blonde hair that looks a bit worse for wear. She seems to be  
wearing an apron- as if she was recently cooking some food. Her eyes are a soft hazel color,  
completing her nice pale skin. The only thing stopping her from magazine beauty is the multied  
of cuts and scars littering her body.  
The other- which seems to be floating. A ghost maybe?- has a greyish-blue skin color  
with a grey haircut to go with it. The only bright thing on his body is his bright yellow jumper- a  
sharp contrast to the rest of him. Unlike the lady, he doesn't have a lot of scars- instead having  
one huge stable wound in the middle of his stomach. It's not a pleasant sight, that’s for sure. He  
looks like he could kill me with one glance- I’ll make sure to stay wary of him.  
The blonde girl walks up to me, clearly noticing my panic, and says in a calming voice  
“Hello, don’t worry, we're not going to hurt you,” as if that would calm my panic. As she moves  
closer to me I get a better look at her face, and oh boy does she look stressed. Through her  
calming reassurances I eventually smooth out my breathing- though I’m still not sure if I can  
actually trust these people. The ghost boy in the background seems to be standing awkwardly,  
not knowing his place in this situation. You can’t blame him- his sister(?) is standing next to a 13  
year old they just found in the woods, what is he supposed to do? “Wilbur, please go get the first  
aid kit- now that he’s awake we can begin tending to all his wounds,” the blonde lady says  
addressing the gh-Wilbur. “Alright! I’ll be back soon!,” wow, the ghost seems a lot sweeter than  
I thought he was.  
“So, can you tell me your name sweetie?” I’m not sure how to respond to this- Ranboo  
always said to not carelessly give out information- but this lady seems nice enough. Still, I’m  
going to place it safe.  
“Only if you tell me your first,” I say in a soft, scratchy voice. How long have I been  
laying here where my voice is this out of use.  
“Well alright, Im Niki and that other guy you saw earlier is named Wilbur. Now, will you  
tell me your age and name, and possibly your brothers?” So they did have Ranboo.  
“My name is Newt and I am 13 as of yesterday,” I saw rather harshly. I don’t mean to  
come off this angry, but I can’t show weakness to my possible enemy. I do realize that she asked  
for Ranboo’s information as well, but I would never give that out without his permission. She  
seems to get a look of sympathy in her eyes, and I hate this. Just because I’m young doesn't mean  
I’m not capable of fighingt. I dont need her stupid pity.  
I see the door open and I immediately tense up, only to realize it was that ghost-Will?  
Willam? I can't remember- walk through the door.  
“I’ve got the first aid kit, but I think Tubbo used up the last of the ointment. I’m sure it  
will be fine though!” he speaks so cheerily, so innocently, it's as if he doesn't know the true  
cruelness of the world.  
“Hello Wilbur! (so that’s his name), this is Newt and he is 13 years old,” I see pity begin  
to fill the ghosts eyes and I can't help but feel rage. Why can’t these people understand that sure,  
physically I’m 13, but I have a mental age that only a true fighter would have.  
“Well hello Newt! We’re going to get you bandaged up, and then you can go see your  
brother. Does that sound good?”  
Ranboo. I let him slip my mind for a bit. “Is he okay?” I ask suddenly. This is the  
strongest my voice has come out, but don’t mistake it for hope. My words were filled with dread,  
as I expected the worst answer to come back to me.  
They seem confused for a second- as I didn't really give context to who I’m talking  
about- but Niki soons speaks up. “Yep, your brothers just fine, if anything you took the most  
damage. He’s really only got some small cuts and bruises.”  
All the tense in my body vanishes. They don't understand how much sorrow I would be  
filled with if he wasn’t well. I know he would think the same about me, and I feel bad knowing  
that he is worried sick about me.  
“Can I go see him?” I ask with a tad bit of hope in my voice. It’s a long shot- as I cant  
even sit up without falling down- but I need to see him as soon as possible.  
“No, you aren't allowed to walk yet, but I can bring him to you?” She says it as a  
question, as if I would need to think about my answer. I agree immediately and she sends Wilbur  
to go get him. “He’s been worried sick about you ya know? When we talked to him he just  
wouldn’t stop talking about you. It seems like you have a good brother.”  
“Yep,” I say back, not really wanting to continue the conversation further. I think she gets  
the hint, as she quickly works on wrapping up all my wounds. It doesn't take long, and she  
finishes up just before I see an enderman hybrid walk into my room. There he is.  
He’s still rocking his black suit and bright red tie, his eyes are still the same green and  
red. It seems as if he was the same as before. But his crown is gone. Where did it go? One of our  
most prized possessions is gone- most likely taken by the men. I can’t dwell on it for long, as he  
quickly notices me on the bed and rushes towards me.  
“Holy crap, you're alive. I was so scared you would be in a coma or something. Or even  
worse I thought you were dead. I’m just so glad you're safe.” He continues to ramble on, which  
some might find annoying- but to me it’s endearing. These days, through all this fighting, it’s  
easy to forget that people care for you. However, in my brother’s loving embrace I quickly grow  
tired. My eyes slowly droop down and I quickly fall into a soft slumber.  
\---------------------------  
I wake up to pitch black, meaning it’s probably night. I hear hushed voices in the other  
room, one of them being Ranboo. That peaks my interest, so I slowly sit up, and wait, I can sit  
properly! That’s progress. I rotate my body so my feet are hanging off the bed and prepare to stand up. I slowly put weight on my right, then left foot. I quickly feel my balance give way and  
immediately regret all my past life decisions. Before I know it I am collapsed on the floor,  
making a loud thumping noise. “That didn't go as planned,” I whisper sarcastically. To be honest  
it really hurt, and I’m pretty sure I made a whimper of pain, so I wouldn’t be surprised if  
someone was going to come in. Andd yep- I hear the door open only to see Niki rushing through.  
She seems panicked, but I’m not sure why.  
“Are you okay Newt, you made a loud noise, so I came to check on you and-” she notices  
me on the floor instead of my bed “How’d you get down there? Did you fall off the bed?”  
“Uh yeah-I just tried to stand up,” I say somewhat embarrassed. I'm pretty vulnerable  
right now, so I try to put up my walls. Unfortunately, Niki radiates such safe energy that it’s  
easier said than done.  
“You can’t walk yet, you almost got killed 5 days ago, you can't expect to be walking  
already,” 5 days?! I’ve been here for 5 whole days? How long was I asleep? I try to respond to  
her but it only comes out as a sputtering mess. I wish Ranboo was here. I just want to go back to  
our home, where we could relax, and most importantly, we were always by each other’s side.  
As if Ranboo could hear my thoughts he suddenly comes through the door, with a much  
calmer expression that I thought he would have. It seemed like he expected my on the floor-  
which is fair enough. I have a habit of overestimating my abilities after getting injured. He looks  
over me for a second before gently lifting me up bridal style. It’s pretty uncomfortable, but  
before I know it he's put me right back down in the bed.  
“Newt, you can’t just get up without someone watching you, we’ve been over this plenty  
of times before,” he says, sighing. He’s not wrong, everytime I get a bad injury he always has to  
be with me when I’m ready to get up. Most of the time I find it annoying, but I can understand  
why he does it. Though that doesn't mean I like it.  
“Stop treating me like a baby, I can walk on my own just fine,” I say again, harsher than I  
would like. (I hope I don’t come across as mean to these people- I want them to like me) Ranboo  
just chuckles at my statement- because minutes earlier I fell on the ground. And just like that our  
mini argument is over- just as quickly as it started. If Niki’s taken aback by how quick we solved  
our disagreement, she doesn't mention it. Instead she just walks out the room, giving Ranboo and  
I some much needed alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the bad formatting, I posted this one my phone. I'll be sure to edit it later on my computer to fix it.
> 
> Have a great day and don't forget to smile :)


End file.
